The new Special Compliant Urethane Wheel described in this specification is a material handling components, particularly a compliant urethane roller, used in the corrugated cardboard industry. The present invention relates generally to a transfer mechanism that permits the cardboard and other materials to be transferred from a processing line to an accumulation device such as a cardboard stacker.
A. Introduction of the Problems Addressed
Traditionally, compliant urethane rollers or wheels have been used in handling of various material, including corrugated cardboard and the like. However, the solid wheels were not forgiving to any “jams” and wrecks of the sheets and the variously configured perforated wheels were not firm enough to control the transfer. Likewise, the makers tried to be have a universal direction wheel which often sacrificed the overall durability and needed strength of the wheel. These requirements each limit the use of the traditional wheels for one reason or another. The Special Compliant Urethane Wheel facilitates a clear improvement to traditional wheels and their respective limitations.
Currently to date, auxiliary devices for use with conveyors, particularly in the corrugated box industry, have been complex units which are expensive, sporadic in success, and which require extensive maintenance and repair in order to keep the corrugated line operational. Often these mechanisms require extensive “downtime” for machinery and prolonged maintenance to service the conveyors and material handling machines. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a wheel that is durable and stronger and addresses the problems present in other compliant wheels. This improvement would decrease the maintenance needed to repeatedly replace the other types of wheels due to “wear out” and decrease the material “jams” during handling due to a worn out wheel of another configuration than the present invention.
B. Prior Art
Historically, few patented devices have attempted to address the problem as stated. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,444 (1982) issued to Mushovic which teaches a solid roller for the full length of a shaft or rod. This is a non-pliable roller which does not permit the corrugated sheets to flex and move during a conveyor transfer. Also, when the material wears down, the entire roll requires replacement. The Special Compliant Urethane Wheel permits the sheets to flex and is easily and quickly replaced in sections on a shaft.
Another wheel or tire device is described in a U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,040 which was issued to Gajewski et al (1991) which teaches a non-pneumatic tire. No mention or similar use is described for conveyors and material handling. The open web sections are four-sided polygons, unlike the Special Compliant Urethane Wheel sections of triangular-like configuration.
Another device for a conveyor roller is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,134 issued to Schenck (1992). This art discloses a flat urethane sheet that is formed around a tubular structure and then connected. The art discusses a “welded” seam that connects the urethane sheet to form a coating or thick “skin” which is effectively a solid sleeve on the outer surface. No description of pliability improvements are taught or anticipated in this device. Unlike the Special Compliant Urethane Wheel the sleeve device appears to be along the entire tube.
Another non-pneumatic tire is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,900 issued to Pajtas (1997). The art shown is for a process to make various non-pneumatic tires and as such show various cross sections for the tires or wheels. None shown or taught anticipate the triangular-like configuration described for the Special Compliant Urethane Wheel.
On various web sites for companies selling compliant urethane wheels the typical configurations for such wheels are shown and described. One such is on the Applied Urethane Technology, Inc. site at www.urethaneservices.com. Here are the various cross sections shown and described. These sites show configurations with round and tear-drop apertures through the wheel. None show the improved triangular-like aperture, taught in the description below for the Special Compliant Urethane Wheel, which is stronger and more durable.
Importantly, one skilled in the art appreciates the unusual configuration of the Special Compliant Urethane Wheel. This configuration required serious development engineering and prototype builds and testing to achieve this significant improvement. The configuration now is essentially useful for various sized wheels if the similitude of the configuration of the Special Compliant Urethane Wheel is maintained.
As far as known, there are no devices at the present time which fully meet this need with as few components and superior operation as the present device. It is believed that this device is made with more flexible capability, of a more durable design, and with much improved transfer capabilities than any previous wheel devices.